Im Not a Zombie
by mariana18
Summary: lea y dianna deciden contar sobre un incidente ocurrido en un lugar de el mundo y que no quisieron dejar ver la luz.Es un achele fic a ver que tal les parece
1. Chapter 1

Im not a zombie

He decidido sacar esto a la luz, fue hace ya de este suceso nadie quiso que se supiera nada ocultaron todas las pruebas pero yo tengo pruebas de la verdad y pienso contarles lo sucedido.

Todo comenzó una hermosa mañana, salí de casa junto con lea, por cierto mi nombre es Dianna, íbamos al trabajo a los estudios de fox grabábamos una serie llamada glee.

L- Despierta dormilona- lea trataba de levantarme dándome besos por toda la cara, como hacía cada mañana desde que estamos juntas, hasta que consiguió levantarme.

D-Hola, hermosa creo que soñé que un hermoso ángel me besaba y se sentía tan bien que por un momento pensé que era real...- espere unos segundos para proseguir- ... pero al parecer si lo era porque despierto y te encuentro a ti sobre mi besándome, esto es mucho mejor que soñar.

L-Porque siempre eres así de romántica, sabes que haces que me enamore mas de ti verdad?-me hizo una pregunta muy seductora

D-Iré a ducharme lo necesito urgente- dije plantando un beso en su frente mientras me iba al baño.

Me quede un rato esperando por lea, pero al parecer no había captado mi indirecta de tomar una ducha juntas, cuando termine de bañarme y vestirme baje a ver por que lea no había entrado al baño conmigo.

D-Lea?

L-En la sala amor- me respondió un poco extraña

D-Que sucede bella?

L-Al parecer en las noticiad están hablando sobre un extraño caso.

D-De qué?- dije sentándome a su lado y plantando un suave, pequeño y delicado beso en sus labios.

R-Sobre personas que supuestamente están muertas y se levantan con mucha ira, creen que podría ser una broma típica de un adolescente

D-Lo más probable no le des importancia, hay algo aló que le podrías dar más importancia- dije seductoramente

L-Mmmm... A que te refieres necesito mas...- no permití que terminara ya que comencé a morder su cuello.

D- A esto me refería, a que te voy a comer entera.

L-Suena tan tentador, quiero ver cómo?

Fue lo único que necesite para proseguir estaba completamente encendida, desde que me levanto con esos besos apasionantes y al parecer la ducha no sirvió de mucho, comencé por plantar un apasionante y fogoso beso en sus labios me aparte y proseguí bajando por su cuello para luego morderla dejando una gran marca ,para que todos pudieran verla el lunes en nuestro trabajo, con una de mis manos pasando por debajo de su remera y acariciando su suave piel comenzando a sentir como se erizaba su piel al contacto con mis manos, poco a poco fui subiendo su remera con mucha delicadeza, como su en cualquier movimiento en falso pudiera romperla, mientras continuaba besando su cuello, sentía su respiración agitada .

L-ah!- soltó un gemido bastante fuerte por la excitación que le provocaba cada una de mis caricias- quiera que me hagas tuya para siempre- Me dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa

D-Lo que tu pidas-proseguí a deshacerme completamente de su remera, para luego notar que no llevaba en lo absoluto nada debajo y como sus pezones estaban totalmente erectos por tanta excitación, no pude evitar sentirme tentada y tomar uno de sus pezones entre mi boca, lo lamí mientras jugaba con mi mano izquierda con su otro pezón pellizcándolo cada cierto tiempo. Podía sentir la excitación de lea que cada vez era más, sentía como sus caderas se movían buscando contacto con cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

L- Diannaaa! Soltó un gemido enorme al sentir como comenzaba a bajar por su abdomen plano- hazlo no soporto mas, te necesitó dentro- sonaba como a suplica, decidí deshacerme de sus pantalones, pude ver como notablemente estaba totalmente mojada lo que produjo en mi querer jugar más tiempo con ella.

D-Veo que en verdad estas muy necesitada- dije pasando suavemente mis dedos por encima de sus bragas.

L- Di! No juegues, quiero sentirte- dijo con un tono de frustración por mi tardanza

D- Estas muy mojada y ni siquiera vio en la mitad- dije plantando un beso en sus labios, para después susurrarle al oído- que tan fuerte lo quieres.

L- Muy duro, quiero que me toques el alma- seguía meciéndose contra una de mis piernas, proseguí a sacarle las bragas para después comenzar a degustar su sabor.

D-Mmm... Sabes tan bien- pare por un segundo para sentarme, lea se quedo perpleja ante mi reacción.

L- Porque paras?

D-Quiero que te sientes encima de mí, pero dándome la espalda.

L- Como para qué?

D- Quiero sentirte de todas las formas posibles, quiero sentir tu trasero en mi mientras te penetro por tu parte más intima en mis dedos- prácticamente al instante pude sentir como se sentaba sobre mí, proseguí a penetrar su intimidad al instante, sintiendo su humedad y como sus caderas comenzaban a moverse rápidamente con desesperación por sentir más.

L- Más fuerte!- gimió con tanta fuerza que puede sentir como comenzaba a humedecerme aun mas.

D-No te he oído, vuelve a pedírmelo- quería oírla de nuevo decirlo.

L-quiero mas fueteé!- dijo con un gemido demasiado fuerte.

Comencé a mover mis dedos con más fuerza y lea comenzaba a mover sus caderas contra mis dedos, mientras yo movía mi cuerpo para no perder contacto con su trasero, podía sentir como su humedad corría por entre mis piernas empapándome totalmente, supe que estaba a punto de llegar.

L-Dianna!- grito en cuanto llego a su clímax- Te amo, eres tan increíble en esto.

D- Lo sé amor, pero tú no quedas a tras con esos gemidos me calientas a mas de mil.

L-A sido increíble sentirte por ambos lados, ay que reprendió más seguido.

D-Yo diría que aún nos falta mucho- dije pícaramente

L- Cierto es tu turno- pero en cuanto íbamos a comenzar de nuevo, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

D-Mierda!- dije con enojo

L- no te enojes no hay que abrir solo esperemos a que se vayan para continuar

J- lea, di habrán es importante- era notable que era Jenna

N-Vamos chicas déjenlo para después, esto es importante.

L-Que inoportunas son.

Lea se dirigió a la puerta a abrir una vez tenía puesta su ropa al igual que yo. Naya entro seguida por Jena y Hemo.

N-Vaya aquí huele a sexo-haciendo que lea bajara la cabeza para evitar que se notara la sonrisa que se le formaba- en fin ese no es el asunto hay un gran pero realmente gran problema- dijo naya con tono serio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**D**-Que es tan importante para interrumpir de esa manera- dije demasiado enfadada

**J**-Enserio no han visto las noticias

**L**-Estábamos demasiado ocupadas como para darnos cuenta de que pasa en el mundo- contesto con calma

**N**-Si se nos olvidaba que cuando tienen sexo se les olvida que hay un mundo afuera

**D**-Basta! No nos pondremos discutir, solo digan lo que tienen que decir y se van, han interrumpido algo importante así que por favor suéltenlo de una vez- dije tratando de no enfadarme mas de lo que ya estaba.

**J**-Ok Di, al parecer hay una especie de infectados o no sé.

**N**-Zombies

**J**-infectados

**H**-No, son zombies estoy segura ellos se levantan de sus tumbas- entro en defensa de Naya, como era de esperarse.

**D**-Y el punto es que ustedes quieren vernos la cara de estúpidas o que- dije un poco enojada- a ver interrumpido para jugar una bromita tan ridícula no me parece gracioso.

**J**-Di no es broma, enciende el televisor para que veas por ti misma.

**Q**-Claro, pero una cosa no pudieron a ver llamada para avisar o algo

**N**-Será para la próxima, si aun vivimos, ahora prende el puto televisor.

Asentí a lo que Jenna y Naya me habían pedido, en el noticiero se podía ver como una reportera estaba por las calles tratando de dar la noticia, que según Naya, Hemo y Jenna había zombies o infectados, no se yo que pueda ser pero creo deben de estar colocadas, volví mi atención al televisor

**R**- Estamos aquí en west Hollywood donde se nos informo sobre un ataque de personas, se dice que fueron infectados por un tipo de virus pero hay vecinos que afirman que no don infectados que pudieron ver como salían de debajo de la tierra, estamos esperando a que alguna autoridad diga algo- la reportera hablaba sin parar.

**D**-Esto es una locura a quien creen que engañan con esas tonterías, zombies saliendo de debajo de la tierra y luego que, se van a poner a bailar thriller o que- en verdad me dio mucho enojo.

**L**-De seguro es una broma por el día de los inocentes.

**N**-Enserio lea en pleno verano

**J**-Chicas yo solo sé que si no nos movemos llegaran hasta aquí y no pienso morir aun.

**H**-Jenna tiene razón hay que irnos notablemente son zombies.

**D**- Entonces supongamos que es verdad, que no se supone que los zombies son lentos, así que aun tengo tiempo para terminar lo que interrumpieron, así que si nos permiten nos vemos luego.

**N**-No lo puedo creer Dianna vas a permitir que esas cosas nos coman.

**D**-Ya te dije que si son zombies, son lentos así que no te van a comer correrás más rápido que ellos, no seas gallina.

**L**-Di! No juegues así esto es serio, Jenna que tienen planeado.

**J**-Los demás estarán aquí en unos minutos, hay zombies por todos lados y tenemos que salir de aquí, para poder llegar hasta la zona militar donde brindan auxilio.

**L**-No lo puedo creer Di !

**D**-Que yo tampoco están jugando

**L**-No, me refiero a que tuvimos sexo mientras la ciudad era invadida por zombies, pudimos a ver quedado atrapadas aquí, ya tengo una historia para contar a nuestros hijos.

**D**-No, como les vas a contar como tuvimos sexo, estás loca.

**N**-Vale chicas no entren en detalles ahorremos las pesadillas, que ya tenemos que lidiar con otras ahí afuera.

**D**-Entonces si es verdad, díganme son rápidos, comen cerebros, por lo menos hay unos cuantos cráneos haya afuera no se algo, que al menos se interesante- dije en tono sarcástico

**H**-Enserio di esto no es un juego es real- creo que Hemo me puedo convencer más que Jenna y Naya, a mi parecer es más sincera que ellas dos y también es la que no me juego bromas.

**J**-Bien, según las noticias, comen cerebros, no son muy rápidos y para matarlos hay que volarles los sesos.

**D**-Increíble! Yo quiero tratar eso, sería estupendo ver cráneos y... - fui interrumpida por el tono del celular de Jenna.

Se digno a contestar, poniendo el altavoz.

**J**-Hola

**C**-Soy Cory, hemos llegado bajen ya, he conseguido un arsenal muy pequeño y no será suficiente, pronto-no permitió que Jenna emitiera ni una respuesta.

**J**-Bien ya oyeron, es hora de irnos

L-Espera deja hago mi maleta no puedo ir así, tengo también que bañarme.

**N**-No hay tiempo lea es hora de irnos así que vámonos-dijo Naya con un tono de enfado.

**L**-No!, Necesito mi ropa.

**J**-lea, amor cuando esos zombies te coman no les importara si vas vestida como una diva, solo les importara comerse tu cerebro!-lo dijo con un tono entre chistoso y exaltada en la última parte.

**D**-Hermosa, Jenna tiene razón no les importara en lo absoluto, además a mi no me importaría, yo también te comería.

**N**-Vale, vámonos antes que estas dos comiencen a ser tan empalagosas, que se me suba la azúcar y me dé un paro.

**H**-No seas tan dramática, sabes muy bien que tu eres así o mas empalagosa, además se ven muy tiernas- Naya se limito a no repondré y poner cara de enojo y con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

**J**-Bien hora de irnos.

**D**-Espera!

**J**-Ahora que Di?

**D**-Deberíamos llevar un arma ya sabes por si las dudas nos atacan- comencé a buscar algo hasta que encontré un palo y Jenna nos paso unos cuchillos para defendernos mejor.

**J**-Mejor?

**D**-Claro, en marcha- caminamos hacia la puerta siempre procurando tener las manos de lea sujetada por la mía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí esta otro capítulo, quiero agradecer sus reviews, son zombies y pues me inspire en una canción, no en the walking dead, y espero poder actualizar seguido según vaya mi inspiración y pues si la escuela deja tiempo.**

**Y se aceptan criticas buenas o malas, ideas también ustedes pidan y ya veremos.**

**Los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 3**

**L**-Que silencio hay, es extraño.

**J**-Es obvio Lea, las personas están en busca de cómo salir del estado, antes de que sus cerebros pasen a un restaurante para zombies- le dijo a lea con cierto sarcasmo.

**H**-Existen restaurantes para zombies?- pregunto Heather algo extrañada.

**N**-No Hemo, no le hagas mucho caso a Jenna

Nos adentramos entre los pasillo y nos dirigimos al elevador estando alertas a cualquier cosa que se nos cruzara en el camino.

**D**- No sería mejor ir por las escaleras.

**N**-No, vamos por el elevador esas rápido, además es más probable encontrarse a uno de esos monstruos por las escaleras.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, sabía que no era momento para ponerme a discutir. Llegamos hasta el elevador y procuramos checar que todo estuviera vacío ahí dentro, ya que estaba vacío entramos en el.

**D**-Bien pónganse todos en guardia no sabemos que nos pueda aguardar haya fuera.

Acto seguido la puerta se abrió en el piso del estacionamiento.

**H**-Al parecer no hay nadie por aquí

**N**-Y que hay de aquel grupo de personas que se ven por aquella parte

**D**-No son personas son zombies Naya

**J**-Oh por dios! Les están sacando los sesos

**N**-Hay que buscar a Cory y largarnos antes de que nos vean-pero fue tarde uno de ellos volteo y nos vio, se dirigía hacia nosotras.

**D**-Siento decirte, pero demasiado tarde nos han visto, a correr- en el instante que íbamos a comenzar a correr pudimos ver como una casa rodante aparecía a toda velocidad y los aplastaba, dejándolos hechos pedazos. Se paro justo enfrente de nosotras y se abrió la puerta.

**M**-Van entrar o se quedan-Mark decía mientras solo podíamos quedarnos sorprendidas.

Entramos en el tráiler y dentro estaban Chris, Darren, Amber, Mike y Cory en el asiento del piloto.

**L-** Pensé que habías dicho que estarías esperándonos, pudieron avernos sacado los sesos Cory, dale gracias a dios que llegaste a tiempo, porque si no en estos momentos te juro que estarías colgando como piñata a ver si a los zombies les gustan los sesos de Frankenstein-se notaba mucho enojo en Lea.

**D**-Hermosa, respira profundo y cálmate un poco

Al menos llego a tiempo, ven siéntate con migo por aquí.

**N**-Y por que han tardado? Pensé que si hablabas era por que ya estabas esperándonos fuera.

M-Es solo que pasamos a poner un poco de gas a esta cosa y a juntar provisiones.

D-A donde nos dirigimos? Y por favor alguien que explique un poco la situación.

M-Chris y Darren se los explicaran- solo asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Lea lo así también.

Ch-Bien Planeamos ir a siskiyou ahí hay una brigada militar, de ahí podremos ir a Oregón...- le interrumpí

D-A ver Chris quién nos asegura que no nos matan o algo parecido.

Ch-Bien west Hollywood es el punto en que comenzó todo, son zombies Dianna, no es una infección así que no es contagioso pero si puedes morir, obviamente.

D-Entonces contesta mis preguntas si es que sabes mucho, porque hay brigadas militares?

Ch-En las noticias se dijo que rodearon todo California, para que no lleguen a todo el país, las brigadas esperan supervivientes y al parecer solo tenemos cinco días para llegar...-volví a interrumpirlo

D-Pero siskiyou está al otro lado del estado como se supone que lleguemos en cinco días?

C-Tienes razón no lo tenía previsto habrá que ir a un condado más cercano, Mark trata de buscar donde más hay una base militar.

L-Enserio no se habían puesto a pensar en eso, espero un momento porque tenemos fecha límite.

Drn-Buena pregunta Lea, como veras ya que no quieren que se vayan a otros lados del país, dieron 5 días para que los supervivientes llegaran a donde se encuentran las brigadas militares, por que acabándose el plazo comenzaran a bombardear todo el estado par deshacerse de ellos- contesto Darren

L-eso quiere decir que aun sobreviviendo y si no llegamos a tiempo, morimos, Mark mas te vale encontrar como llegar a una de esas zonas militares antes del plazo- lea decía demasiado exaltada.

M-San Bernardito! - grito Mark- es lo mas cerca y al parecer hay una base militar, junto a Arizona.

C-Perfecto nuestra nueva ruta será san Bernardito, si no hay ningún contra tiempo llegaremos en menos de los días establecidos.

H-Bravo! , ya quiero comenzar a matar esos malditos zombies

M-Dame esos cinco, yo estoy de acuerdo hay que matar a esos malditos.

L-A ver un momento, que no se supone que te infectan al morderte.

Drn-No, pero una mordida podría ser mortal morirías lenta y dolorosamente, según lo que se ha dicho en el radio y la televisión, los que han sido mordidos han muerto de una forma muy dolorosa y delirante.

L-Ni crean que voy a arriesgar mi vida tratando de matarlos.

Ch-Lea ya estamos expuestos si los encontramos hay que arriesgarse.

D- Por cierto Cory hacia donde nos dirigimos en estos momentos.

C-A una tienda.

D-Una tienda?- dije en forma de pregunta y sin entender nada.

C-Conozco una tienda donde se venden armas y ya que lo más probable es que esta vacía vamos a tomar unas cuantas municiones no es suficiente con lo que llevamos y podríamos necesitar un poco más.

No dije mas solo me quede en silencio mientras veía como los demás interactuaban entre si y como lea jugaba con mis manos.

A-Al fin llegamos- dijo Amber- quienes van a bajar?

M-obviamente Cory y yo, Mike y Darren se quedan con ustedes.

D-Yo voy, quiero asegurarme que van a tomar todo lo que vamos a necesitar, no pienso dejar que nos falten armas, sería como poner en riesgo a Lea.

L-Hay no les dije que era muy linda.

N-todo el tiempo, en ese caso te acompaño, no voy a dejar que vayas con estos idiotas, son capases de tomar el arma y disparase ellos mismos por no saber como usarla.

C- Entonces vamos.

Naya! Dianna! Tengan cuidado- dijeron lea y Heather al unísono.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y Naya casi se come a besos a Hemo.

M-Debo decir que esto es excitante, pero hay que darnos prisa antes que se den cuenta que estamos aquí.

Salimos del tráiler, no había rastros de zombies por ningún lado, ingresamos en la tienda.

M-Joder! Miren eso se lo han tragado casi todo.

N-Mierda apesta horrible aquí.

C-Miren esto le han abierto el cráneo y le han sacado el cerebro.

M-Que loco-se escucho un flash

N-Que rayos haces di!

D-No es obvio, sacar fotos.

C-Pero por qué?

D-Me pareció divertida la cara de Mark además de que es una foto que expresa mucho, no está mal mírala.

N-Increíble! Haces que una foto con algo horrible en ella se vea divertida- dijo Naya divertida queriendo molestar a Mark.

M-Oye yo salgo en esa foto.

N-A quien más creías que me refería

M-Jajá que chistosa, es obvio que no sabes apreciar la belleza.

Apareció de la obscuridad Cory, no me di cuenta cuando se fue.

C-Miren lo que he encontrado, un arsenal completo.

D-Perfecto, nos lo llevamos.

Nos dirigimos a la salida, una vez afuera vimos como el tráiler estaba rodeado como por unos 20 zombies.

**Continuara en el próximo cap. espero poder subirlo mañana.**

**Espero que hayan tenido buen fin de semana.**

**Besos y gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perdón por tardar pero aquí está el capitulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado si no háganme saber y todo eso ya saben glee ni estos chicos ni nada me pertenece solo es algo k se me vino a la mente **_

Capitulo 4

N-Que comience la matanza

D-Espera Naya- la detuve para que no fuera a disparar- hay que tener cuidado podríamos darle a los chicos.

C-No lo creo, toma esto, sabes pelear verdad- me dio una gran hacha.

D-Eso creo

M-Entonces en marcha a matar a esos estúpidos.

Comenzamos a correr hacia donde estaban, nos vieron y se aproximaron a nosotros, se me acerco un zombie grande, me agache y le corte un pie al instante cayó al suelo y corte su cabeza, Cory y Mark cortaron como las cabezas de uno tres zombies al mismo tiempo, Naya se divertía, primero los golpeaba un poco para después cortarlos por la mitad y luego mochar su cabeza, otro se acerco a mi cuando no me di cuenta, se abalanzo sobre mi pero antes de que pudiera morderme Lea le corto la cabeza, la sangre salpico sobre mi cara, en ese instante oí una voz.

Ch- suban chicos, vienen mas por aquel lado.

Subimos lo más rápido que pudimos y Darren arranco el camión a toda prisa llevándose algunos zombis de encuentro.

M-Esto sí que es de locos!

L-Di estas bien.

D-Eh! Si solo que, gracias por salvarme

L-No te iba a dejar morir ahí, además aun nos queda algo pendiente, que no se te olvide- lo dijo con un tono sexy y muy seductor.

D-oh! Vaya ya entiendo a que te refieres- y justo en ese momento hablo Heather.

H-Que tal si acampamos en la noche.

A- Heather, por si no te has dado cuenta esto es un tráiler no hay necesidad de acampar.

H- Lo sé perfectamente, solo que digo que por lo menos deberíamos de tratar de convivir hoy y pues hacer una fogata y todo eso ya sabes.

Mk-Suena bien dos de nosotros podemos hacer guardia y así nos vamos turnando- sugirió Mike

H-Vamos será divertido, quien está conmigo.

La mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de Chris, Amber y Lea, Lea solo acepto por que le dije que sería buena idea y que podríamos hacer algo en más privado ya que nadie estaría en el tráiler.

C-Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, acamparemos esta noche.

La noche llego demasiado rápido, Cory encontró una muy buena zona para acampar, aparco lejos de la carretera, al parecer no avía rastro alguno de destrucción o algo parecido era muy tranquilo

M-Bien creo que Mike y Darren deberían de ser los primeros en quedarse y despertar a los que siguen en dos horas- se pusieron de acuerdo para ver quienes más se quedarían cuidando.

Comenzamos a poner las tiendas de acampar para cada quien, Mark, Cory, Darren y Mike se encargaron de hacer la fogata mientras que nosotras y Chris nos encargábamos de hacer las tiendas, una vez acabamos formamos un circulo al rededor de la fogata y comenzamos a hazar malvaviscos y a cantar canciones mientras Mark tocaba su guitarra, la cual él decía que se llamaba kelsey, fue un momento divertido hasta que tuvimos que ir a dormir, por supuesto Lea y yo buscamos la manera de ir hacia el tráiler sin que se dieran cuenta, el cual Cory había tenido la precaución de comprarlo con una pequeña habitación al fondo, fue lo más inteligente que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Llegamos al tráiler y nos aproximamos a la puerta de la pequeña recamara estuvimos a punto de entrar cuando oímos un grito.

-ZOMBIES!- Grito Mike

L-Hay que ayudarles

D-Quédate aquí, yo iré

L-Dianna eso es peligroso.

D-No los dejare ahí, toma esto- deje el arma en sus manos y salí sin decir más.

_**Por cierto el Cap. va dedicado a Elanoor aquí esta, te lo prometí **_


End file.
